thedreamstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Amberley
Amberley is a Noop resident of the Land of Dreams, and an assistant to the Dream Maker. She is best friends with fellow assistant Rufus, with the two frequently called upon to protect the Dreamstone or retreive it when it is stolen by Zordrak and his Urpney army. Both almost always succeed, be it via bravery, tact, or just dumb luck. Having a prominent role in every episode, Amberley is usually the lead protagonist alongside Rufus. Similar to the latter, her role was downplayed somewhat after the opening special, most following episodes focusing more on the Urpneys point of view, she does however sometimes regain center spotlight, especially in later points of the series. Amberley is voiced by Nancy Hardwick (Hendry during the show's production). Background and Role Amberley originally was an apprentice to Mr Wacks similar to Rufus (and seemingly more efficient at it), helping him deliver candles. It seems shortly after Rufus took up work with the Dream Maker, she took up employment with him as well. Personality Rufus' best friend (and frequent voice of clarity), Amberley is precocious, practical and reliable, and generally more lucid and responsible than Rufus, frequently shown to hold onto her job more diligently than he does and trying to swade him from goofing off (often in vain). She is however occasionally as mischievous and clumsy as he is, and in addition very headstrong. Whether's Rufus is sometimes shown to be very resourceful, Amberley is often good at planning out strategies. If Amberley has one defining flaw, it is her temper, and will often only show patience to foolery for so long before getting frustrated or confrontational. This commonly leads her to walk head first into danger and occasionally fall right into the hands of the enemy (even if they'd rather she didn't). She has a clear contempt for the Urpneys for serving Zordrak and will often spearhead retribution, sometimes a bit above self defense, something that has bitten her back in cases such as "Frozen Assets" and "The Dream Beam Invasion". In later episodes, her and Rufus' treatment of the Urpneys became more passive and non violent. As shown in "The Dark Side" and "Return Of The Nightmare Stone", they are not above teaming up with an Urpney against a greater threat either. Amberley can also sometimes be sardonic and self righteous. This is often displayed in her relationship with Rufus, who she sometimes brow beats and considers less capable than herself than perhaps is true. Ultimately however, Amberley is very compassionate, and her softer side will often prevail, especially when Rufus becomes rather downbeat. This also shows in her treatment of Spildit, who she often acts as a big sister figure towards. Amberley is also shown to be thoroughly loyal and polite to authority figures such as the Dream Maker. She is recurringly less willing to disobey orders than Rufus, and often spearheads acts of genorosity towards them (she attempts to keep a weary Rufus willing to help rearrange the cottage for the Dream Maker in "A Day Out" and is shown quite enthusiastic about fixing his mirror as a surprise favor in "The Mirror"). Appearance Amberley is a green furred female Noop, both her and Rufus seem fairly young and childlike in age. She has long orange hair and a blond mussle. She is among the few characters to have visible irises, which show her eye color is blue (though these are absent in a handful of episodes due to animation errors). Her attire consists of a cream colored dress with long brown boots, along with a small bag strapped to her waist. Some elements of her design are streamlined during Season Two, her appearance is slightly lankier and her facial proportions are slightly smaller. Episode Filmography Amberley appears in every episode of the series. Trivia * Amberley was named after a town in West Sussex that Mike Jupp visited regularly. * Amberley appears in "The Dream Thief" pilot, albeit altered somewhat in appearance and role. Here Amberley explains the premise of the day dream bubbles to Rufus, who she has seemingly only just gotten aquainted with. Category:Heroes Category:Characters